parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow White
Snow White is a princess from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Voice Actors: #Adriana Caselotti - English #Mary Kay Bergman - English #Carolyn Gardner - English #Katherine Von Till - English #Stephanie Sheh - English #Natsue Washizu - Japanese #Amparo Garrido (Speaking Voice) - Spanish (1964 Dub) #Lupita Pérez Arias (Singing Voice) - Spanish (1964 Dub) #Maggie Vera - Spanish #Vikina Michel (Singing Voice) - Spanish #Mar Bordallo - Spanish #Yolanda De Las Heras (Singing Voice) - Spanish #Manja Doering (Speaking Voice) - German #Alexandra Wilcke (Singing Voice) - German #Sandra de Castro - Portuguese #Melina Hammer - Italian (1972 Dub) #Christiane Tourneur - French (1938 Dub) #Béatrice Hagen (Singing Voice) - French (1938 Dub) #Lucie Dolene - French (1962 Dub) #Valerie Siclay - French (2001 Dub) #Rachel Pignot (Singing Voice) French (2001 Dub) #Anna Lotta-Larsson - Swedish (1981 Dub) #Maria Modzelewska - Polish (1938 Dub) #Edyta Krzemień - Polish (2009 Dub) #Váradi Hédi (Speaking Voice) - Hungarian (1962 Dub) #Szonja Oroszlán - Hungarian (2001 Dub) #Haźy Erzsbét (Singing Voice) - Hungarian (1962 Dub) Snow White played Rapunzel in Tangled (Disneystyle8) Snow White played Marina in The Pebble and the Human (Disneystyle172 Style) Snow White played the Elephant with the blue headwear (Catty) in Cody (Dumbo) She is an elephant Snow White played Belldandy in Dumbo and Simba's Regular Show in "Think Positive" and Snow White, My Goddess: The Movie She is a first-class goddess Snow White played Elsa in We're Back!: A Mammal's Story (Disneystyle8 Style) She is a purple pterodactyl Snow White played Dumbo in Snow White (Dumbo) She is a baby blue elephant Snow White played Sonic the Hedgehog in Snow White Adventure, Snow White Adventures 2 and Wreck-it Simba She is a blue hedgehog Snow White played Shadow The Hedgehog in Ariel The Mermaid (Sonic the Hedgehog) & Ariel Riders She is an Red Striped Black Hedgehog Snow White played Kathleen "Kat" Harvey in Simba (AKA Casper (CoolZDane Style) She first met Young Simba Snow White played Mrs. Potts in SpongeSailor Moon: Homer the Unfriendly Ghost and Goddess and the Skunk (AKA Beauty and the Beast) She is an teapot Snow White played Barmaid in The Great Meerkat Detective Snow White played Twilight Sparkle in My Little Disney: Friendship is Magic (disneystyle172 style) She is a unicorn Snow White played Belldandy in Dumbo and Simba's Regular Show in "Think Positive" and Snow White, My Goddess: The Movie She is a Goddess Snow White played herself in Snow White and the Seven Animals (Disneystyle8 Style) She is A princess herself Snow White played Lisa Simpson in Disney The Simpsons and SpongeDumbo Meets Jedite the Strangler and Disney The Simpsons Movie She is A little Girl Snow White played Miles Tails Prower in Dumbo X (AKA Sonic X) She is A Two Tailed Fox Snow White played Mrs Jumbo in Roo (Dumbo) and Snow White (AKA Dumbo) She is An motherly elephant Snow White played Baloo in The Kingdom Book She is an blue sloth bear Snow White played Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon in Sailor Snow White (Disneystyle8) She is A Moon Princess/Saior Senshi Snow White played Ariel in The Little Mermammal, The Little Mermammal 2: Return to the Sea, and The Little Mermammal 3: Snow White's Beginning She is a Mermaid/Human Snow White played Chava in Fiddler on the Roof (brucesmovies1 style) She is a Third Daughter Snow White played Mary Poppins in Snow White (Mary Poppins) and Snow White (Mary Poppins version) She is a nanny Snow White played Queen Mousetoria in The Great Super Italian Detective She is a mouse queen Snow White played Esmeralda in The Wolf-Dog Of Notre Dame She is a Gypsy woman Snow White played Tanta Kringle in Flynn Claus is Comin' to Town She is a wise queen Snow White played Princess Fiona (Human) in Balto (Shrek) She is a Green dressed princess Snow White as Brenda in Sausage Party She is a Hot Dog Bun Snow White will play Teresa Del Taco in Sausage Party (Light and Darkness style) She will be a Taco Snow White will play Sophie in The BFWM (1989 version) She will be a little girl Snow White will play Snow Height in Adventures of Simba the Lion: Simbally Ever After She will be a tallest princess Snow White Plays Princess Leia in Star Wars (Jean-Claude style) She is a Princess of Alderaan and a twin sister of Luke Skywalker Snow White Plays The Grandcouncil Women in Kai Lan & Chase and Chase! The Movie Snow White Plays Lisa in The Room (Jean-Claude Style) She plays Johnny's wife Snow White Plays Heather Chandler in Disney's Heathers She is the most popular girl at Westerburg High School, and the main antagonist Portrayals *she is played by Mariah Wong in Mariah White and the Seven Care Bears *she is played by Serena Tsukino in Sailor Moon White and the Seven Heroes and Sailor Moon White and the Seven Animals (PokemonFan *she is played by Fluttershy in Fluttershy White and the Seven Birds *she is played by Susan Hurley in Susan White and the Seven Boys *she is played by CJ Porritt in CJ White and the Seven Ladies *She is played by Kim Possible in Kim White and the Seven Dogs *She is played by Belldandy in Belldandy White and the Seven Animals (Littlewoodenhead214 Style) *She is played by Candace Flynn in Candace White and the Seven Boys *She is played by Eilonwy in Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals *she is played by Aimee Davignon in Aimee White and the Seven Ponies *She is played by Wendy Darling in Wendy White and the Seven Animals *She is played by Selena Gomez in Selena White and the Seven Toons *She is played by Anna in Anna White and the Seven Characters *She is played by Alice in Alice White and the Seven Peppa Pig Characters and Alice White and the Seven Robots *She is played by Ariel in Ariel White and the Seven Characters and Ariel White and the Seven Men *She is played by Princess Irene in Irene White and the Seven Sidekicks *She is played by Sawyer in Sawyer White and the Seven Animals *She is played by Fin McCloud in Fin White and the Seven Cartoons *She is played by Starfire in Starfire White and the Seven Peanuts *She is played by Rapunzel in Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons *She is played by Princess Oriana in Oriana White and the Seven Boys *She is played by Alexis Rhodes in Alexis White and the Seven Toons *She is played by Lindsay in Lindsay White and the Seven Animals *She is played by D.W. Read in D.W. White and the Seven Insects *She is played by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in Isabella White and the Seven Birds *She is played by Honey Lemon in Honey White and the Seven Mice *She is played by Destiny in Destiny White and the Seven Mammals *She is played by Charity Bazaar in Charity White and the Seven VeggieTales *She is played by Goldie Locks in Goldie White and the Seven Characters *She is played by Little Red Riding Hood in Red White and the Seven Characters *She is played by Vanessa Bloome in Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles *She is played by Linda Flynn in Linda White and the Seven Men *She is played by Padme Amidala in Padme White and the Seven Bears Gallery: Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Snow White in Sofia the First.jpg|Snow White in Sofia the First Snow White.jpg Snow whiteprincess.jpg 599936-snow white1 large.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1970.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1857.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1851.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1722.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1719.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1542.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1537.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1445.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8682.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8643.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8129.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8109.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8108.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1423.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1419.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1420.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1418.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1370.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1310.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1124.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1121.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8671.jpg IMG_0051.JPG|Snow White Is Singing IMG_0052.JPG|Snow White Is Dancing Feet IMG_0055.JPG|Snow White Is Yawning IMG_0054.JPG|Snow White Is Sitting Down In Bed IMG_0053.JPG|Snow White Is Sleeping Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5448.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5451.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5450.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5449.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5446.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5447.jpg Snow White (Sofia the First).jpg Sofia and Snow White.jpg Snow-White-in-Sofia-the-First-1.png Snow-White-in-Sofia-the-First-2.png Snow-White-in-Sofia-the-First-3.png Snow-White-in-Sofia-the-First-4.png Snow-White-in-Sofia-the-First-5.png The-Enchanted-Feast-10.png Sofia-and-Snow-White.jpg Princess_Snow_White.png Snow_White.png Snow White (Sofia the First).png tumblr_nah4zzUK9I1sztujko1_250.gif Category:Girly Girls Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Princesses Category:Snow White Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Girls Category:Child Saver Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Singing characters Category:Disney Princess Category:Sweet Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Women Category:Pretty Girls Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Characters with a bow Category:Orphans Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Damsels in Distress Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Great Alliance Category:Ultimate Triforcal Clashes Characters Category:Red Characters Category:German Characters Category:Sofia the First Characters Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Brave Charaters Category:Characters who inflate Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos